Pervasive and secure real-time supply chain situation awareness (i.e., where things are and when activities happen) maximizes the value of supply chain event response and adaptive supply chain management solutions.
Automatic identification and data collection (AIDC) systems may be used to track and identify items in batch or real-time. AIDC systems may allow for data collection through passive and active approaches. Passive approaches include bar codes and magnetic strips. Active approaches include global positioning systems (GPS) and real-time location systems (RTLS). Radio-frequency identification tag (RFID) systems may be active and/or passive.
RFID tags may be small tags that may be placed on containers, pallets, or even individual items. The ubiquity of RFID tags may allow for measurement of supply chain effectiveness to a very fine degree. RFID tags may allow for enhanced security and the ability to securely track and verify shipments.
Users of AIDC technologies have chosen a variety of different but complementary forms of AIDC to identify and collect data on items everywhere. Users have done this in an attempt to incorporate legacy systems into their AIDC efforts and to implement AIDC systems that are flexible and are not locked into a particular AIDC hardware platform. While the varying AIDC technologies are complementary in theory, in actual practice it may be incredibly difficult and costly to make such AIDC systems work seamlessly together.
It is an object of the method and system of the present invention to provide for a standard manner in which to deal with the myriad of devices and protocols that fall under AIDC technologies.